


Of Restaurants and Flowers

by loveJLforever



Series: The Team - Group Chat [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I hope you like it, This one was fun, and late, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveJLforever/pseuds/loveJLforever
Summary: MartiansExist:i think there’s only one person here?? and she looks tired as hell??i want to give her a flowerAbracaboom:aw you’re adorable dearMartiansExist:i have no flowers…fuck it i’m going to walmart to get her one





	Of Restaurants and Flowers

**The Team**  
**Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, nvr2L82st0p, MartiansExist, ALLCAPS, GotGills, Abracaboom**

 

**MartiansExist:**

it is eleven thirty pm

 

i am at mcdonald’s for reasons unknown

 

**Wallmart85:**

(((flat tater tots)))

 

**MartiansExist:**

shut the heck your mouth

 

anyways,

 

i think there’s only one person here?? and she looks tired as hell??

 

i want to give her a flower

 

**Abracaboom:**

aw you’re adorable dear

 

**MartiansExist:**

i have no flowers…

 

fuck it i’m going to walmart to get her one

 

**ImWhelmed:**

this is so pure

 

**MartiansExist:**

i’m at walmart which flower should i get her?

 

**Wallmart85:**

a sunflower

 

**MartiansExist:**

a sunflower?

 

**Wallmart85:**

yea theyre innocent enough that it won’t be mistaken for a Move and they also signify adoration, and since ur getting one bc u admire that she’s there by herself, its probs ur best choice

 

**ImWhelmed:**

damn wally with the flower knowledge

 

**Wallmart85:**

i had to do a paper last year about them, nbd

 

**MartiansExist:**

ah thanks walls

 

**Wallmart85:**

np megalicious

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i cannot believ e you took ti me to sp ell that o ut holy shit i’m d yin g

 

**Wallmart85:**

sounds like a u problem

 

and also i have a shortcut

 

**ImWhelmed:**

no way

 

**Wallmart85:**

come on man u kno im lazy af when it comes to typing

 

**ImWhelmed:**

,,what is it

 

**Wallmart85:**

mglcs

 

**ImWhelmed:**

MDNJSKFBATWOLQYOU JU ST T O OK OU T A L L TH E VOW ELS I A M SHIT TIN G MYSELF WH Y A R E YO U L IKE THIS

 

**Wallmart85:**

u kno u love me ;)

 

**ImWhelmed:**

FSKPBGHHDYAKDBDBLAJLKWRPL

 

**MartiansExist:**

i gave her the flower and she started crying??

 

aw she said she’s just had a really shitty day

 

ok **@allcaps** i’m not coming back to the cave tonight bc i have a sleepover don’t flip babe

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

this is the best text sequence i’ve ever read holy shit

 

**Wallmart85:**

only megs could charm someone into a sleepover

 

**MartiansExist:**

gtg we’re gonna do our nails bc she likes the way mine are painted!! this is so exciting!!

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i have screenshotted this entire conversation and now whenever i’m having a bad day imma look back on that time when megan made a friend bc she wanted to give someone a flower

 

txt.

 

**ALLCAPS:**

**@MARTIANSEXIST** BABE WHERE U AT

 

**ImWhelmed:**

read up bud

 

**ALLCAPS:**

OH

 

HAVE FUN

 

txt.

 

**MartiansExist sent sleepover.buddies.jpg**

 

**MartiansExist:**

look at my beautiful new bestie

 

**ImWhelmed:**

holy shit

 

megan where did you go to get mcdonalds

 

**MartiansExist:**

i was lowkey bored of happy harbor so i went to dakota city

 

any reason why?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

megan how the fuck did you manage to leave a superhero city and find aNOTHER SUPERHERO

 

**MartiansExist:**

i don’t understand

 

**ImWhelmed:**

megs that’s rocket

 

aka icon’s protege??

 

aka the guy who we’re inducting into the league not even a week from now??

 

**MartiansExist:**

no way

 

**Wallmart85:**

holy shit megan h o w

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

only megan could befriend a superhero outside of superheroing

 

**ALLCAPS:**

I’M

 

**Abracaboom:**

holy fuck bab e

 

**MartiansExist:**

that's i n s a n e

 

is she gonna be on the team?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yeah

 

**MartiansExist added rocky to The Team**

 

**MartiansExist:**

hOLY SHIT ROCK

 

**rocky:**

what is this place

 

**MartiansExist:**

I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE ROCKET

 

**rocky:**

s h i t you aren’t supposed to know that!! icon’s gonna fuckin kill me

 

**MartiansExist:**

it’s okay!! i’m ms martian

 

**rocky:**

wh-

 

wait so is everyone here a super?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yup, welcome to the team rocket

 

i’m robin btw, but you can call me rob

 

**Abracaboom:**

i’m zatanna, but i also answer to zee

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

artemis, if you call me arty i’ll have to hurt you

 

**ALLCAPS:**

SUPERBOY AKA CONNOR AKA CON, BUDDY

 

**rocky:**

??con, buddy??

 

**ALLCAPS:**

IDK EVERYTIME THEY CALL ME CON THEY ALWAYS FOLLOW IT UP WITH , BUDDY

 

**rocky:**

could you not yell you’re hurtin my eyes

 

**ALLCAPS:**

SOZ IT’S IN THE NAME

 

**ImWhelmed:**

petition to change his superhero name to superboi

 

**ALLCAPS:**

NO

 

**Wallmart85:**

i’d sign it

 

**ALLCAPS:**

N O .

 

**ImWhelmed:**

welp period makes it final ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

**MartiansExist:**

anywAYS, **@gotgills** is aqualad or kaldur/kal, he’s on a mission in atlantis rn but he’ll be back soon

 

**Wallmart85:**

last but definitely not least, i’m kid flash, but u can call me ~anytime~

 

**ImWhelmed:**

wally shut the fuck

 

**rocky:**

not even in your wildest dreams boi

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

sick burn

 

**rocky:**

i try

 

**Abracaboom:**

is no one gonna focus on the fact that my smol wife, megan, acciDENTALLY F O U N D A SUPERHERO THAT WE’RE ABOUT TO BE ACQUAINTED WITH???

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yeah holy shit megs

 

**ALLCAPS:**

BABE HOW THE FUCK

 

**MartiansExist:**

i’m just as surprised as you guys tbh

 

**rocky:**

well it was super nice meeting yall

 

also **@imwhelmed** , is your name like robert or smth bc that would be hilarious

 

**ImWhelmed:**

no, rob is just shorter than robin and wally kept bitching about it

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

that’s bc he’s a bitch

 

**Wallmart85:**

hey! watch ur fuckin language in front of our new member

 

**Abracaboom:**

bOI CLOSE YOUR M OU TH

 

**Wallmart85:**

u kno u love me ;)

 

**Abracaboom:**

oh up yours

 

**rocky:**

oKAY well, i’m raquel, but if you call me that i’ll cringe really hard and probably cry, so rock, rocky, or rocket is preferred thx

 

**ImWhelmed:**

nice to meetcha rock

 

**Wallmart85:**

welcome to The Team

 

**ImWhelmed:**

hell yea name puns

 

txt.

 

**Taco Burgers  
Participants: MartiansExist, Abracaboom, nvr2L82st0p**

 

**Abracaboom added rocky to Taco Burgers.**

 

**rocky:**

ok and what is this

 

**MartiansExist:**

it’s just the girls chat room

 

**Abracaboom:**

basically we come here to talk about how artemis and wally are in l o v e

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

or how glaringly obvious it is that robin has a crush on zee

 

**MartiansExist:**

or so i can be sappy af about connor

 

**rocky:**

cool cool

 

txt.

 

**The Team  
Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, MartiansExist, nvr2L82st0p, ALLCAPS, GotGills, Abracaboom, rocky**

 

**GotGills:**

I have returned. It seems we have a new member?

 

**rocky:**

yea what’s up i’m rocket

 

**GotGills:**

Rocket as in Icon’s protege?

 

**rocky:**

yup that’s me

 

**GotGills:**

Nice to meet you. I’m Kaldur’ahm, though my friends call me Kaldur or Kal.

 

**rocky:**

i’m raquel, but i prefer to go by rocky, rock, or even rocket

 

**GotGills:**

Rocky has a nice ring to it.

 

**rocky:**

ikr

 

**GotGills:**

How come you’re on the group chat before you’ve been inducted into the team? Not to be rude, I’m just curious.

 

**rocky:**

oh um megan accidentally found me

 

**GotGills:**

Ah, yes. Only Megan could accidentally stumble upon a superhero. Well, I’m glad to have you, but I do have a question.

 

**rocky:**

?

 

**GotGills:**

Shouldn’t you be asleep? It’s close to three in Dakota City, is it not?

 

**rocky:**

oh yeah idk i’m not very good at sleeping but you should go ahead and get some sleep. i’m sure you're tired after your mission in atlantis

 

**GotGills:**

Yes, yes I am. Goodnight, Rock.

 

**rocky:**

night gills

 

txt.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

holy shit??? my rent just went down two hundred bucks???

 

**Abracaboom:**

??h ow??

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

idk?? like they said something about me going to a prep school and how that was probably expensive enough but like?? i’m on a scholarship?? and they seemed lowkey terrified??

 

**Wallmart85:**

you go to a prep school?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yea but i’m on a scholarship (that i actually have no idea how i got tbh)

 

but like?? i’m still???

 

**ImWhelmed:**

hm how strange

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat  
Participants: ImWhelmed and Wallmart85**

 

**Wallmart85:**

boi u didnt even t r y to hide the smug in that text

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i have no idea what you’re talking about

 

**Wallmart85:**

did u do some intimidation work there buddy

 

**ImWhelmed:**

...maybe

 

**Wallmart85:**

mmMMMMHMM

 

**ImWhelmed:**

don’t tell artemis

 

**Wallmart85:**

aight

 

txt.

 

**The Team  
Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, nvr2L82st0p, MartiansExist, ALLCAPS, Abracaboom, GotGills, rocky**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

idk it’s just weird? like i’m definitely not complaining but?? why did it suddenly go down?? i don’t

 

**ImWhelmed:**

hm well i guess some mysteries aren’t meant to be solved

 

**Wallmart85:**

congrats arty

 

**ImWhelmed:**

at least now you can do the dishes like a normal person

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i

 

txt.

 

**Taco Burgers  
Participants: MartiansExist, nvr2L82st0p, Abracaboom, rocky**

 

**rocky:**

**@nvr2L82st0p** i thought you didn’t like to be called arty??

 

**Abracaboom:**

she lets wally do it bc she l o v e s him

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

whatever ms boy blunder

 

**Abracaboom:**

he doesn't like me i asked so hmph

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

no you didn’t

 

**Abracaboom:**

did too

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

did not

 

**Abracaboom:**

did too

 

**MartiansExist:**

oh boy

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

did not

 

**MartiansExist:**

**@rocky** you might just wanna turn off your notifications for this chat

 

**Abracaboom:**

did too

 

**rocky:**

yea

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

did not

 

txt.

 

**The Team  
Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, nvr2L82st0p, MartiansExist, ALLCAPS, Abracaboom, GotGills, rocky**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

S O GUESS WHO SOMEHOW GOT INTO THE BATCAVE

 

**Wallmart85:**

?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

FUCKIN

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

me

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ARTEMIS

 

aw man you ruined the surprise

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

you were taking too long

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i was d o i n g a dramatic pause, for your information

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

pft

 

**Wallmart85:**

ok and?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

look i get that since you're my bffl you come over all the time but oTHER PEOPLE AREN’T SUPPOSED TO

 

**ALLCAPS:**

WAS IT COOL?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

hell yea it was

 

**MartiansExist:**

how’d you get in?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i put in the really wrong coordinates for the zeta tube and then it asked for confirmation or something?? and i said “uh” and it said “permission granted” and i was in the batcave

 

**rocky:**

thats wild

 

**ImWhelmed:**

she accidentally activated my emo mentor’s Trust Protocol which is basically if one of us is super compromised someone else can come into the batcave and do whatever needs to be done

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

neat

 

**ImWhelmed:**

anyways back to the problem

 

ahem

 

wHY?? ARE YOU STILL HERE??? LEAVE??

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

why does batdude have a giant penny

 

**ImWhelmed:**

O U T

 

i’m gonna get in trouble!!!

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i wanna say hi to batguy

 

**ImWhelmed:**

you can videochat him from the cave l e a v e

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i just want you to know that you’re lame

 

**ImWhelmed:**

fine. now gtfo!!

 

txt.

 

**Taco Burgers  
Participants: MartiansExist, nvr2L82st0p, Abracaboom, rocky**

**Abracaboom:**

did too

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

did not

 

txt.

 

**The Team  
Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, nvr2L82st0p, MartiansExist, ALLCAPS, Abracaboom, GotGills, rocky**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

thank god he legit came in right after you went thru the zeta

 

**Wallmart85:**

near miss

 

**ImWhelmed:**

“what are you doing?”  
“definitely not pretending i didn’t do anything wrong, that’s for sure” i’m so good at this

 

**MartiansExist:**

why does batman have a giant penny?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

twas a souvenir or some shit like that

 

**GotGills:**

Strange.

 

**rocky:**

yo gills why you always typing all grammatically correct?

 

**ALLCAPS:**

BECAUSE HE IS A MATURE ADULT(™) AND HE TYPES LIKE ONE

 

**GotGills:**

I just prefer this typing pattern, my friend.

 

**rocky:**

aight

 

txt.

 

**Taco Burgers  
Participants: nvr2L82st0p, Abracaboom, rocky, MartiansExist**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

did not

 

**Abracaboom:**

did too

 

txt.

 

**The Team  
Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, nvr2L82st0p, MartiansExist, ALLCAPS, Abracaboom, GotGills, rocky**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

wally yoU M O T H E R F U C K E R

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh boy

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

what happened ?

 

**Wallmart85:**

hell if i kno

 

**ImWhelmed:**

MY ROOM

 

**Wallmart85:**

?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ITS COVERED IN SLIME

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh yea

 

u found my slime bombs

 

**ImWhelmed:**

I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU

 

**Wallmart85:**

meh you can’t catch me

 

**rocky:**

wait can we go back to the slime bombS?? as in plural???

 

**Wallmart85:**

yea i put one(1) in his room like three years ago but he didn’t find it so ive slowly been adding to the collection of slime bombs and i bet it’s gonna be a bitch to clean up

 

**ALLCAPS:**

GENIUS

 

**ImWhelmed:**

come c l e a n i t u p

 

**Wallmart85:**

uh, no?? it’s ur fault u didnt find it sooner man not mine

 

**ImWhelmed:**

b o i

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i’ll come clean it

 

**ImWhelmed:**

you can’t bc then you’ll know my secret id and batman will bear a farm

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

,,still

 

**ImWhelmed:**

n o

 

wally come clean this

 

**Wallmart85:**

y

 

**ImWhelmed:**

because it’lL LITERALLY TAKE YOU LIKE TWO SECONDS COME ON

 

**Wallmart85:**

fine

 

**ImWhelmed:**

he just freakin zoomed all around my room and all i’m hearing is just “fine. fine. fine. fine.” i’m snorting really hard

 

**Wallmart85:**

done

 

**ImWhelmed:**

…

 

wally…

 

did you leave a fuckin turd on my bed

 

**Wallmart85:**

maybe

 

**ImWhelmed:**

god damnit

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed added officiallyredarrowbitches to The Team.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

okay so everyone is clear on the plan

 

**Wallmart85:**

the one uve been repeating for the last ten minutes

 

**ImWhelmed:**

wally shut the fuck

 

**officiallyredarrowbitches:**

he’s got a point

 

**ImWhelmed:**

fine then

 

**Wallmart85:**

nice new name

 

aw ye alliteration

 

**officiallyredarrowbitches:**

nerd

 

**ImWhelmed:**

…

 

anyways, just to recap

 

**Wallmart85:**

grOAN

 

**ImWhelmed:**

did you just say groan out loud??

 

**MartiansExist:**

robin, no offense but we know the plan: we go in, put the reverse chips in, and then clear that area so we don’t get found

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yea you were p clear about it

 

**ALLCAPS:**

SO CALM DOWN AND LET US DO OUR THING

 

**GotGills:**

Agreed.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

...fine.

 

txt.

**Taco Burgers  
Participants: Participants: nvr2L82st0p, Abracaboom, rocky, MartiansExist**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

HA I TOLD YOU SO

 

**Abracaboom:**

oh fuck off you kissed wally too and did a cheesy comment you nerd

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

…

 

touché

 

**MartiansExist:**

does this mean you guys are done?

 

**Abracaboom:**

i suppose

 

**rocky:**

oh thank god that was annoying af

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

absolUtely rude

 

txt.

 

**The Team  
Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, rocky, MartiansExist, GotGills, ALLCAPS, nvr2L82st0p, Abracaboom, officiallyredarrowbitches**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

con, buddy

 

**ALLCAPS:**

SEE??? I TOLD YOU!!!!

 

**ImWhelmed:**

why are you all teary-eyed

 

**ALLCAPS:**

!!!!

 

SUPERMAN TOLD ME I DID A GOOD JOB AND I DIDN’T THINK HE’D EVER SAY ANYTHING TO ME AND I’M LOWKEY JUST!!!!!! SO EXCITED!!!!!

 

**Wallmart85:**

fucking finally

 

**MartiansExist:**

yay!!! i’m so happy for you!!!

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

nice nice nice

 

**ALLCAPS:**

AND HE TOLD ME HE WANTED TO DO SOME TRAINING WITH ME IF I WAS UP FOR IT AND AAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**GotGills:**

That’s great, Connor!!

 

**ALLCAPS:**

HELL YEAH IT IS

 

**rocky:**

cool cool

 

**Abracaboom:**

yayness!!

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat  
Participants: Abracaboom and rocky**

 

**rocky:**

did superman not,,,, like,,, talk to superboy or something??

 

**Abracaboom:**

tbh i have no idea but the team called him superdouche whenever they talked about him so maybe it has something to do w/ that??

 

idk

 

**rocky:**

huh, okay

 

txt.

 

**The Team  
Participants: ALLCAPS, Abracaboom, officiallyredarrowbitches, ImWhelmed, Wallmart85, rocky, GotGills, MartiansExist, nvr2L82st0p**

 

**officiallyredarrowbitches left The Team.**

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh cOME ON

 

**ImWhelmed:**

walls he’s doing soul-searching and he highkey is under a lot of stress so just like,,, let him be

 

**Wallmart85:**

fine, but i don’t like it

 

txt.

 

**ALLCAPS:**

HE INVITED ME TO DINNER THIS IS INSANE

 

BUT IN A GOOD WAY???

 

**MartiansExist:**

see how much you can get him to buy you

 

**ALLCAPS:**

NO THAT’S RUDE

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i’m with megan

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

rt

 

**Wallmart85:**

rt

 

**Abracaboom:**

don’t tho?? go for the smallest fufilling thing on the menu and then slowly build up until you suck him dry

 

**ImWhelmed:**

o shit true

 

**ALLCAPS:**

S T O P

 

**GotGills:**

Good luck on your dinner, my friend.

 

**ALLCAPS:**

SEE THIS IS WHY KAL IS MY FAVORITE

 

**GotGills:**

And see if you can get him to buy eight pieces of cheesecake.

 

**ALLCAPS:**

JFC B Y E

 

txt.

**Author's Note:**

> haha so i totally forgot that i didn't post this tbh i'm a mess rn  
> anyways  
> this was supposed to go up in april but now it's june and i'm sorry  
> that's all and i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
